Gray Fullbuster, Loke, Lucy Heartfilia
Gray Fullbuster, Loke, Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona vs. Caprico is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Gray Fullbuster, Cana Alberona, Loke and Lucy Heartfilia, and Grimoire Heart Dark Mage Caprico. Prologue During the second part of the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Cana and Lucy are looking for the grave of the First Master while Gray and Loke secretly follow them. The group later sees a signal from Erza, announcing that enemies have infiltrated the island and the exam will be put on hold. The signal angers Cana but Gray and Loke, revealing themselves, are able to calm her down and the group decides to return to the campsite together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 2-4 As they make their way to the campsite, they suddenly notice multiple bubbles falling towards them. The bubbles contain Grimoire Heart Guild members who immediately attack the group with their weapons but most are easily defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 11-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 2 As the group continues to battle the remaining members, the enemies suddenly disappear and Caprico arrives, telling the group that he will be their opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 15-16 Battle Gray, Loke, Lucy and Cana are unable to use their Magic due to Caprico's fast and powerful physical attacks. Caprico later reveals that they will create the Great World of Magic where all those who does not use Magic will die.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 10-11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 15-16 After hearing the Dark Guild's plan, the group begins to criticize them. Caprico sympathizes for a moment but decides to continue with the plan. Gray prepares himself to use his Magic and Caprico readies himself to attack as well. However, Loke stops Gray and tells him to go look for the other members of the Seven Kin of Purgatory and leave him to fight Caprico alone. Gray reminds him that they cannot even defeat him when four of them are battling at the same time but Loke reveals that Caprico is using an ancient Magic called Human Subordination Magic that temporarily weakens the physical and Magic Powers of humans, not Celestial Spirits. Loke then reveals that Caprico himself is a Celestial Spirit, Capricorn the Goat. Lucy tries to tell Loke that she will help him but Loke quiets her and challenges Caprico to a one-on-one Spirit battle. Gray and Cana decide to follow Loke's request and pull Lucy with them. Lucy tries to resist but Loke shouts at her to go and Lucy follows. Before leaving, Lucy faces Loke and tells him that he'd better come back to her no matter what.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 6-13 Aftermath When the battle of the Celestial Spirits finishes, Lucy notices that her keys are glowing and announces that Loke has won his fight and that Caprico will be returning to the Spirit World with him as Lucy's spirit. With Loke's return to the Spirit World, Gray is left without a partner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Page 19 As the group searches for the members of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Cana suggests that they split up into two groups. Gray has doubts about the plan but Cana, telling him that she wants to eliminate the enemy as quickly as possible and taunts him for being scared to go alone, is able to get him to agree with her plan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 2-3 References Navigation Category:Fights